


关于挑错领带

by RealK



Category: NCT (Band), 港昀
Genre: M/M, 港昀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealK/pseuds/RealK
Summary: 正装/口交/骑乘
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, 黄旭熙/董思成
Kudos: 2





	关于挑错领带

**Author's Note:**

> 耶？哪里冒的醋味？

周五，黄旭熙起床时董思成还睡着。  
两人确定关系算算也有两年多，但董思成面皮薄，骨子里又带点傲气，听不得同事把他当老板娘调侃，是以一直和黄旭熙玩地下情，即便每天晚上睡在一起，白天却还要欲盖弥彰地你前我后，从不坐同一辆车。  
“老婆老婆，帮我挑条领带。”  
年终将至，公司忙得不可开交，董思成作为财务总监更是脚不沾地，昨夜加班到半夜，本就困极，又生了点天生的起床气，抱着枕头迷迷糊糊哼了一声，看也没看随手指了一个。  
黄旭熙看着手里的领绳犯难，这还是上次他们回高中母校用来扮嫩搭水手服的，虽说配正装也不是不行，但……有点幼稚吧？  
“老婆，确定这条吗？”  
董思成只想快点睡个回笼觉，伸手环着人的脖子亲了一口，又跌回被子里，敷衍道：  
“嗯嗯就这条，好帅。”  
被老婆夸好看，那肯定就是好看。小黄总心满意足地上班去了。

今天来谈判的合作公司COO带了个实习生，小姑娘看着像刚毕业，不懂规矩，穿了身天蓝色制服，配了条灰蓝领绳，好巧不巧，与黄旭熙脖子上那条款式是一模一样。黄旭熙自己没注意，小姑娘已经心跳怦怦。  
合同签得顺利，两边人都愉快，对方公司COO提议在大厅拍个合照，黄旭熙当然没有不同意的道理。董总监睡过了头，紧赶慢赶到公司时，看到的就是黄旭熙和那位小姑娘正笑意盈盈地肩挨着肩——苍天为鉴，事实上少说也隔了二十公分——冲镜头竖大拇指，两条领绳迎风招展，别提多般配。  
“好啊你，黄旭熙！”董总监后槽牙发痒，全然忘了这条领绳是他挑的，踩着尖头皮鞋冷着脸从黄旭熙面前过去了，对他的招呼视而不见。  
这家公司的CEO和CFO不会，有仇吧？合作公司的COO觉得自己掌握了一个重大的商业八卦。

小黄总一天也没明白董思成为什么生气，趁午休时间溜进董思成办公室给他送个苹果，实际上就是找个理由跟爱人说两句话，不料一句老婆刚出口，就被人撩起眼皮横了一眼，又冷又漂亮。  
“黄总，”董思成一字一顿，“在公司请叫我职位正名。”  
黄旭熙被他凶得讪讪，刚准备抱着老婆哄两句，办公室门就被敲响。他摸摸鼻子，在董思成的瞪视下灰溜溜走了。  
实在是忙，接下来的一整天都没说上话，直到夜色渐浓，十九层只剩CFO办公室唯一一盏灯，黄旭熙才得以再次摸上董思成的脸。  
董思成瞟了眼他，双眼皮翻出个妩媚的褶，啪的一声把手拍开，脆，倒没怎么用力。  
“老婆……怎么了嘛……为什么生气，你说出来我才知道改对不对……”黄旭熙笑眯眯地又揽上他腰，这回没再被拍开，董思成任他抱着，看上去还是气鼓鼓的，一双凤眼看天看地，不肯看他。  
黄旭熙今天穿了身暗色条纹西服，他常年健身，胸肌撑得纽扣紧绷，大腿紧实强壮，被西裤裹住，显得更有压迫感——也就董思成觉得他是条无害的狗狗。衣襟蹭乱了，露出点小麦色胸膛，霎时添了几分荷尔蒙的情色味道，只有那条领绳，董思成左看右看，怎么都格格不入。  
什么品味！董思成在心里气道。  
怎么想就怎么做了，他拽着领绳把人推进办公室的沙发里，冷声道：“好看？”  
黄旭熙还迷糊着，老婆挑的，就算他觉得不合适，那也得说好看啊。他乖顺地点点头。  
董思成被气笑了，三两下解开领绳，把没反应过来的黄旭熙双手捆住，欺身坐在他腿上，居高临下道：“好看是吧，和那小姑娘特别配，是吧？”

……啊？

……啊！

小黄总终于悟了。  
老婆这是，吃醋了哇！  
这可真是百年难得一见，董总监长得冷，连带着人好像也冷冷的，气性又高，偶尔在床上被肏得狠了才说两句软话求饶，平日在公司里一句话也不肯跟他多说，更别提撒娇耍赖了，虽然黄旭熙很确定彼此的感情，有时候也难免会想董思成是不是真没那么爱他，如果不是自己，换了别人也行？  
但是现在，黄旭熙看着腿上醋得呼吸都急的爱人，心里甜滋滋如在蜜汤里滚了两遭。  
“昀昀，我听不懂你说什么。”他顺水推舟，眨了眨大眼扮无辜，下身暗示性地一顶。  
“你！”董思成不瞎，自然看到那处撑了个帐篷，硬硬的抵着他。  
“老婆想怎么样？”黄旭熙把捆着的手伸到董思成面前，挑眉。  
董思成下意识要退开，顿了顿，脸上浮了个笑，把领绳捆得更紧了点。  
“黄旭熙，”他笑得极漂亮。“你等着吧。”

嘶——黄旭熙呼吸停了两秒，微微仰头，难耐地皱着眉。  
“昀昀……”  
董思成此刻正跪在他腿间，手掌隔着两层衣料若有似无地揉着已经挺起形状的性器，摸索着去解他的皮带。  
若即若离比赤裸裸的勾引更难忍，黄旭熙微微使力想挣开捆束，却被董思成吊着眼梢瞪了一眼。  
“你敢挣开，今天就别想，”董思成咽了口口水，这些词对他而言还是太羞耻了，但他醋意上头，咬咬牙，依然把后半句吐出来。“就别想肏了。”  
他眼里含着点水盈盈的骄矜怒意，黄旭熙一时看呆，被他漂亮得说不出话，下身更涨了一圈。  
董思成抽出皮带，起身跨坐在他腰上，肉臀有意无意地蹭过那处鼓起，逼的黄旭熙闷哼一声，又凑上去拽着他的衣襟接吻。  
手被捆住也遏制不了黄旭熙的占有欲，董思成一尾软滑的小舌刚探进口腔就被黄旭熙叼住，用牙齿轻轻地磨，又含着嘴唇翻来覆去地吮，董思成本想教训他却被他吻得如一条被丢上河岸的鱼，呼吸困难，脸颊绯红，连带着脖颈锁骨都泛了粉。  
他今日也穿了正装，靛蓝直纹西服，配了波点领带，颜色样式都年轻，像初入社会的学生，但他实在太瘦，衬衫裹着纤细的腰身，白日工作还好，像现在这样稍微有点褶皱就能透过纽扣缝隙轻易看见白净胸脯，甚至肋骨撑起的几道痕。  
黄旭熙眼神暗了暗，牙齿叼住领口那颗扣子，微微使力就咬开，露出一片泛粉的肌肤，隐隐约约透着胸前两颗肉粒。  
“黄旭熙，你属狗的啊。”董思成不明白自己怎么又被他制住，含羞带怒骂了一声，从他身上下来，重新伏在腿间。  
黄旭熙下身衣服未褪，远远看去还是一副精英模样，董思成费了点力气咬开拉链，嘴唇红润泛光，隔着内裤轻轻地碰，仅仅是这样，就让黄旭熙大腿肌肉绷紧。  
“哥……”黄旭熙哑着嗓子喊。  
董思成不理，拨开内裤，那根凶狠狰狞的阴茎就弹到他鼻尖，他用手握住，指间常年握笔形成的薄茧缓缓揉着龟头，激出几滴腺液，董思成含着水光抬头望了眼黄旭熙，伸出一点鲜红的舌尖，轻轻舔了一口。  
黄旭熙咬着牙哼了一声，肉体上的感觉倒在其次，视觉和心理带来的快感让他硬的发痛。并不是没有口过，但大多都是做到最后诱哄得来，他知道董思成有脾气，也不大舍得逼他含，今天这样的乖顺轻佻几乎逼得他要疯。  
他现在明白董思成要他等着的是什么了。  
黄旭熙尺寸可观，董思成握住柱身，费了点功夫才完全含住龟头，小心翼翼收了牙吮。  
“太大了……”他含含糊糊抱怨。  
性器被湿热口腔包裹住的感觉实在太好，黄旭熙微微喘着，压抑着想在他口中抽插的冲动。阴茎紫红充血，表面青筋虬结，董思成含得两颊发酸，吐出来小猫舔奶似的一点点从茎头舔到阴囊，白皙手指与狰狞性器形成强烈对比，又轻又缓地揉着柱身。  
“喜欢吗？“董思成声音也黏得拉丝。  
“嗯……“黄旭熙想摸摸他的脸，捏捏他胸前若隐若现的乳珠，但手被捆住，下身的快感混着渴求更加难忍。  
董思成软软笑了一下，逗趣似的弹了下柱身，顶端又冒了两滴腺液，他用舌尖舔去，重新含住龟头，吞得又深又急。  
性器抵住喉口，董思成试探着含了含，下意识就被噎得反胃，但这种压迫已经足够刺激了，阴茎颤动滚烫，董思成感受到他快射了，最后关头吐出来，撩着眼皮望黄旭熙。  
“老公，我咽下去好吗？”

操。

光是想象那副画面都憋得快要爆炸，快感离峰顶一步之遥，黄旭熙小腹紧绷，哑声求道：“哥，我错了，别磨我了……”  
董思成心里这才痛快了点，俯下身将阴茎竭力吞入，龟头破开喉口，缓缓抵入食道，黄旭熙极忍耐地仰起头，终于忍不住挺腰在他口中抽插，几轮过后董思成颌骨酸痛，喉口也烫，禁不住吞咽一下，黄旭熙被吸得眼前发黑，低吼一声，全数射在他口中。  
董思成被呛得咳嗽，腿也发软，起身坐在他胯上，两手抵着胸肌，凑到他面前，伸出舌尖把溅在唇边的一点浊白精液舔去，喉结滚动，咽了下去。  
“你看，没有了。”董思成张开嘴。  
口腔内壁还残留一点浑白，与鲜红的舌头绞在一起，情色到极点。  
黄旭熙还在快感余韵中，粗重地喘了几声，使了个巧劲就挣开捆束，掐着腰把人压在身下，声音都带上几分凶狠：“老婆，我看你是想被我干死。”

董思成今天热情得过分，黄旭熙三两下把他下身剥了个干净，露出两条细白的长腿，在他腰后交缠，稚嫩的性器已经挺立，穴口微微张合，隐隐泛着水光。  
黄旭熙俯身下去咬他腿根的软肉，那里极软又极敏感，一吸就是一个红印，过了夜就变成深紫，好几天才能消失。  
“嗯……别咬，好痒！”董思成脚趾蜷缩，难耐地扭着腰。  
黄旭熙单手掐住那一把细腰，在浑圆的小屁股上拍了一掌，翻出一道肉浪，低声道：“别发骚。“  
臀肉常年不见天日，又白又嫩，立刻现出一个掌印，董思成被清脆的巴掌声激得浑身一抖，皱着鼻子黏黏糊糊委屈道：“凶死了！”  
黄旭熙不说话，将人抱坐在腿上，牙齿碾着乳珠拉扯，直到董思成呼痛才安抚似的含住细细舔弄，又托着屁股颠了颠，在耳边道：“只凶你。”  
董思成两腿发软，全身重量大部分都靠在他一双大手里，被他颠得惊呼一声，手臂紧紧环上他的脊背。  
明明是董思成主动，黄旭熙一身正装穿得严谨克制，丝毫看不出刚才射了一次，甚至衬衫纽扣都还扣到了最上面一颗，反倒是董思成赤裸着两条腿，上身雪白的衬衫皱得不像样子，门户大开，乳尖硬硬地顶起个饱满弧度，一条领带强胜于无地挂在颈间，看起来倒像一枚项圈。  
黄旭熙也不着急脱他衣服，仍是抱着他，扣着人的手腕叼住耳垂吮，又沿着唇珠一路下行，把锁骨一寸寸吻过。  
“别……”董思成小口小口地喘，无力地仰着头任他动作。  
黄旭熙吻够颈项，又不安分地抚上弹软乳肉，捏住右边的肉粒，缓缓拧了半圈。  
“呃啊！”先前就被舔过，已经敏感至极，怎么受得住这样虐待，董思成带着哭腔叫他名字，两手握住他紧实的小臂试图推开。  
“不乖。”黄旭熙假意抱怨了一声，随手拿过刚刚捆他手腕的领绳，有样学样束住董思成两只细巧腕子，打了个硬结。  
“黄旭熙！你干嘛啊……”董思成挣不过他，眼睁睁看着手腕失去控制，连带着臀肉又被拍了一掌。  
“干你。”黄旭熙言简意赅。  
他将人平放在沙发上，小腿顶入腿根中间，握着膝弯将董思成下身打开。  
穴口已经水光淋漓，连带着他西装裤都沾了些淫液，深了几片斑驳痕迹。  
“哥水好多，把我衣服搞脏了，怎么办？”黄旭熙捏着他的下巴问。  
董思成含着羞怒呜咽了一声，黄旭熙又握上他腰窝，在敏感带暧昧地抚。  
“别玩了……”董思成哀求道。“插我吧……”  
黄旭熙摇摇头，单手脱了表带丢在一边，指根还带着董思成从前送他的三环戒指，撑开穴口，送了两根手指进去。  
甫一进入，穴肉就亲亲热热地缠上来，内壁湿软滚烫，微凉的硬质金属戒指缓缓推开皱褶，异物感分外鲜明，激得董思成腿根都在发抖。  
黄旭熙表情极认真，一手拨开臀肉，一手在穴内探索，严谨地像在做什么科学研究。这副模样反倒让董思成更觉羞耻，他竭力合拢双腿，又被黄旭熙掰开，甚至更凑近了去看那处靡红。  
“别这么看……旭熙……”董思成声音都颤，脸颊乳肉，尽皆透着糜烂的粉。  
“哥乖一点。”黄旭熙松了松领带。“不想让我把腿也绑起来吧？”  
董思成不敢再说，咬着下唇忍耐金属与内壁的摩擦，黄旭熙明明对他的身体再熟悉不过，偏偏要磨他，手指几次擦过敏感点却不停留，逼得他眼角沁出两滴泪。  
“那里……旭熙……求你玩一下……”  
黄旭熙吻去他的泪光，这才满意地笑一下，食指中指一并按上那处突出的软肉。  
“呃呃啊！”董思成几乎瞬间就爽得腰部一弹，长长一声呻吟。  
他平躺在沙发上，西服衬衫被蹂躏地不堪入目，双腿展览似的张开，穴口一片泥泞，连带着身下的沙发都洇出一片深痕，极度的色欲撩人。  
“哥好漂亮。”黄旭熙抓着他脚踝亲了一下，爱怜地从腿根一点点舔吻到小腹。“他们知不知道董总监在床上这么骚？嗯？明天夹着跳蛋开会好不好，董总监一本正经地训着人，下身却流着水？”  
“别说了……呜啊……”董思成羞得很，下面却也绞得紧，吸裹着手指，连带着戒指都浸了体温，温温热热地刮擦穴肉。  
“不行的话，就让我射进去，含着我的东西上班吧。哥要夹紧一点，”黄旭熙指指连衣袖也被淫液浸湿的西服外套，“弄脏我的衣服不要紧，不能被别人看见董总监屁股湿了，对不对？”  
快感又凶又急，董思成脑中禁不住想象自己含着精被下属发现的困窘，后穴止不住的收缩，黄旭熙磨着点重重地碾，他哭叫一声，硬生生凭后穴到了高潮。

“呜……”董思成浑身脱力，瘫在沙发上小口小口地喘，黄旭熙揽着腰将人抱起，又解开已经将手腕磨红的领绳，舔吮他的耳珠，双手在腰际逡巡。  
刚高潮过的身体更加敏感，董思成缩在他怀中，只觉得心尖一阵阵发痒，敏感带被黄旭熙摸得战栗，连带着性器又颤巍巍挺了起来。  
黄旭熙的性器硬梆梆抵着他后腰，董思成眼里带了点迷蒙的水光，仰着头讨吻。黄旭熙从善如流低下头，含着他唇瓣温柔舔舐。  
“进来吧，”董思成含含糊糊地喊，“老公……”  
黄旭熙终于脱了碍事的西裤，阴茎充血挺立，狰狞地竖在腿间。他将董思成抱坐在腿上，两手摊开扮出一副无辜相，要求道：“哥自己坐上来，好不好？”  
董思成早在被领绳捆住时就想起今天早上的事件始末，知道是自己平白让他受了一天冷脸，心里也有点愧疚，平日羞耻的骑乘现下也愿意补偿了。  
他轻轻点头，连黄旭熙都有点惊讶。  
“哥，不愿意就算了，我……”  
黄旭熙话还没说完，董思成已经抬起臀，握着挺立的肉棒缓缓坐了下去。  
“唔……”  
龟头挤入窄小穴口，两人都按捺不住闷哼一声。黄旭熙扶着他的腰，看他微微闭着眼，眉峰蹙得妩媚漂亮，微微喘着，露出一点鲜红小舌。  
“太……大了……”  
骑乘让性器破开穴肉的感觉变得分外鲜明，黄旭熙尺寸惊人，顶端微微上翘，刑罚似的把穴肉皱褶一寸寸碾开撑平。  
“啊！”  
龟头直直顶上那一点，快感如同过电般由后穴传至全身，董思成如濒死天鹅般仰着头哭吟一声，腿一软直直坐了下去。  
这一下让性器直接插到最深处，黄旭熙爽到小腹青筋暴起，喘息又深又沉，再也忍耐不住，托着屁股急速抽插起来。  
“太深了，太……啊啊啊呜……”  
好像被一柄肉刃破开，董思成从未如此明确地感受到自己正在被人占有，他爽得呜呜咽咽，手臂紧紧攀附着黄旭熙的脊背，如同一叶小舟般在浪中起伏。  
“慢一点，啊啊……求你……”  
黄旭熙插得又急又重，龟头次次撞上腺体，把董思成的呻吟也撞的支离破碎，说不出一个完整的句子。  
“老公、哥哥……求你，求你别，啊啊……”  
董思成根本受不住这样高频率的肏干，一句求饶还没说全，就被肏得直接射了出来。黄旭熙眼角都染上点猩红，扫开文件铺了件外套，抱着人趴伏到办公桌上，掰开腿根又肏了进去。  
“不要了，真的不行的……黄旭熙！你……呜啊……”  
黄旭熙伏在他背上咬他的后颈肉，掰开他下巴伸了两根手指进去，捉住那尾小舌玩弄。  
“会留……印子……”董思成含含糊糊地哭。  
“哥在这个时候还在想会不会留印子，嗯？”黄旭熙声音低哑，浸着无边情欲。“没事，干脆告诉他们是老公咬的，好不好？”  
董思成短暂沉默了一下，又被撞出两声哭叫。黄旭熙有些委屈，他明白董思成的自傲，但还是想光明正大地牵他的手，而不是像这样到了深夜才能掩着月色和他说话做爱。  
他心里郁闷，肏得就越发凶狠，手指被唾液搅得湿滑，性器也水光粼粼，每次抽出时甚至能带出一些靡红的嫩肉，穴口滴着打成白沫的淫液。  
“不行的……会坏的，真的……啊……”  
“会被插坏的，老公，求你，别玩了……啊啊啊……”  
董思成眼前闪过一片白光，呜咽着再次到了高潮。  
穴肉随着高潮极力绞紧，黄旭熙又凶又快地抽插一轮，终于抽出性器射在他的腰窝内。

被抱去清理时，董思成已经昏昏欲睡，他勉强撑着身体，伸出手要他和自己的手机。  
黄旭熙怀着疑惑，但还是乖乖递给了他。董思成点了点，两人朋友圈各自发出一条相同信息。  
在家中正准备入睡的都市精英Molly点开朋友圈红点，发出一声标准国骂。  
小黄总：恋爱中。@董总监  
董总监：恋爱中。@小黄总


End file.
